Nonsense
by kjbel
Summary: Cinta, sebuah kata singkat mengandung beribu makna. Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemuda imut bermata panda yang tak pernah peduli terhadap orang lain kecuali kakak dan sahabatnya -Luhan dan Baekhyun. Akankah Kris yang notabene adalah seorang pengidap Savant Syndrome mampu mengajari Tao apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang? [AU!, KrisTao! lil bit Chanbaek, HunHan, Kaisoo,SuLay and ChenMin]
1. Chapter 1

**Nonsense**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**"You don't love someone because they're perfect, but you love someone because they're not"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nonsense**

Author: KJbel

Cast: Kris, Tao and others

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama and etc

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya sendiri namun tidak untuk cast.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

**Tao Pov's**

Gemerisik air menendang-nendang di dalam gendang telingaku, orang-orang berlarian kebingunan untuk melindungi diri mereka dari siraman hujan yang deras. Bau hujan yang khas memenuhi setiap inci hidungku. Ku hentikan langkahku di halte bus tua dengan papan nama yang sudah berkarat. Tas Gucci limited edition yang baru saja kubeli dengan uang hasil jerih payahku bekerja di minimarket selama dua bulan basah kuyup, ironis. Badanku menggigil kedinginan. Sebagai seorang namja yang mampu menghantarkan sepuluh orang namja ke rumah sakit seharusnya aku tak kedinginan seperti ini, memalukan.

Luhan-gege berjanji akan menjemputku, sudah kuduga lelaki cantik itu akan terlambat –apalagi hari ini kekasih cadelnya datang–. Sialnya, batereiku habis, oh Huang Zi Tao betapa beruntungnya kau hari ini. Hujan semakin deras dan aku benci itu. Petir menyambar-nyambar memekakan telingaku, kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Namaku Huang Zi Tao, seorang namja biasa yang hanya mempunyai satu kelebihan –wushu. Lingkar mata berwarna hitam yang –katanya– menawan ini selalu membuatku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang memanggilku panda. Aku seorang namja manly, jadi mana mungkin panggilan panda cocok untukku?. Selain itu, tak ada seorang pun yang mau berbicara padaku. Mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah panda jahat berkemampuan bela diri tinggi yang menyamar menjadi manusia –intinya begitu. Hanya Baekhyun Hyung yang mau berbicara denganku, lelaki manis penggila eyeliner itu selalu berkata bahwa sebenarnya aku bukan seseorang beraura gangster tapi pemuda dengan aura feminim –abaikan kata terakhir, dia mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan–.

Sudah hampir dua jam. Sepertinya gegeku satu ini benar-benar lupa untuk menjemput adik kesayangan jauh dalam keadaan baik. Halte bus tua yang sudah tak dipakai lagi menjadi tempat yang rutin ku kunjungi. Disini sepi, dan aku suka itu. Tak banyak siswa Yongjin yang tau tempat ini, mungkin hanya aku seorang. Oh ya, aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah khusus namja yang terkenal di Korea Selatan, Yongjin High School. Sekolah bak istana mewah dengan fasilitas yang lebih dari kata cukup, rata-rata siswa yang bersekolah di sini berasal dari keluarga menengah ke atas. Jadi jangan heran bila melihat halaman YHS yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah layaknya pameran mobil.

"Uh... Mama aku dimana..."

Suara berat itu mengagetkanku, seorang namja dengan rambut pirang diklimis serta kacamata botol sapi yang bertengger dihidungnya membuat penampilannya sangat buruk. Sangat.

"Neo! Siapa kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Mata namja itu mulai berair, tidak jangan bilang jika dia akan….

"Hiks.."

"Kris, namaku Kris .."

Oh tuhan,

Melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan lengan yang kekar menangis seperti anak bayi membuat mataku menangis darah.

"Panda Hyung, aku tak berbuat jahat terhadapmu..hiks..tapi kenapa kau bersikap jahat padaku..hiks.."

"Jangan menangis! Apa kau tak malu?"

"Kata Mama kita boleh meluapkan kesedihan dengan cara menangis, memangnya itu salah, Panda Hyung?"

Cih.

Syuuu~

Angin dingin berhembus dengan kurang ajar melewati sela-sela tubuhku yang terbalut jas tebal, tentu saja aku langsung menggigil kedinginan.

"Panda Hyung kedinginan?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, jika aku bilang iya aku akan terlihat seperti namja lemah. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Namja dengan baju kotak-kotak merah norak itu menggeser tempat duduknya hingga tepat di sebelahku.

"_Ya! Kka!_ Menjauh dariku!"

"Kubilang menja–"

Grep!

"Badanmu hangat sekali Hyung, Kris suka~!"

Namja itu dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuhku, hidung mancungnya menggosok-gosok surai hitamku dengan manja. Sialan, tangan ku mendorong tubuhnya keras namun percuma, tubuh kekar itu mengunci semua pergerakan tubuhku. Apalagi jika dibandingkan secara fisik, tubuhku lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya.

"Namja sialan, lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Eung!"Tolaknya kesal, ia sekarang mengelus-eluskan pipi tirusnya ke pipi chubby ku. Oke, ini keterlaluan untuk seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari kekangan namja pirang sialan bertubuh atlestis yang kuyakini akan babak belur jika tidak segera melepaskanku.

"Hyung~ aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja, apa tak boleh?"

"Tidak! Aku benci pelukan!"

"Aku kedinginan.. bolehkah setidaknya aku menggengam tanganmu?"

Kulirik namja pirang itu, tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan bahkan sekarang bibirnya berubah menjadi pucat. Dengan terpaksa, kuulurkan tanganku ke arah namja pirang sialan yang sekarang tersenyum senang dan mengenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Hangat…"

Kris –namja pirang sialan menaruh kepalanya di bahuku, nafasnya memburu.

"Hei!"

"Hyung.. aku mengantuk.."

"Bolehkah aku tidur sebentar saja?"

Sentuh.

"Astaga kau demam!"

"Kris! Oi!"

Kesadaran Kris mulai menipis, dengan cekatan aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya kecil –berharap ia dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya– namun, mata elang itu tertutup dengan damai tanpa mempedulikanku sama sekali.

Panik.

Takut.

Cemas.

Oh ayolah, jika kalian bertemu dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan disampingmu bagaimana reaksimu? Dengan cemas, kubuka jasku dan menyelimuti Kris dengan jas tebal itu, seharusnya itu sudah cukup hangat bukan?

Setelah aku memperhatikan benar-benar wajah pemuda nerd itu, dia tampan, sangat. Rahang tegas, bahu tegap, hidung mancung dan rambut pirang bak pangeran yang menawan. Aku baru menyadarinya, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari kekasih Baekhyun Hyung, si tiang listrik sialan, Park Chanyeol. Namun tetap saja, aku lebih tampan darinya, titik.

Kuharap Luhan gege cepat da–

"Ya tuhan Zi Tao!"

* * *

**Author pov's**

"Maafkan Gege Tao-ie.."

"Hm."

Luhan menatap Tao takut-takut, masalahnya jika adik semata wayangnya ini ngambek maka itu akan membuat lubang besar didompet Luhan. Bulan lalu ia tak sengaja menghilangkan kaos kesayangan Tao dan itu sukses menguras dompet Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Tao.."

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf, salahkan Se–"

"Hm."

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Siapa dia?"

Tao menatap Kris, dahi pemuda itu basah oleh keringat, dengan hati-hati ia usap dahi Kris lembut dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Luhan yang melihat adegan oh-romantis itu dari kaca spion menyeringai kecil.

"Temanmu?"

"Atau…"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Ge!"

Luhan terkekeh, sudah lama ia tak melihat adiknya melakukan hal seperti itu. Menolong orang lain.

Sejak kecil, adiknya memang dijauhi teman-temannya karena dianggap aneh dan tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Maka dari itu, adiknya tak mau menolong atau melukai orang lain kecuali dipaksa atau terpaksa. Ia hanya menunjukan sikap aslinya pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang terdekatnya.

"Ia hanya orang aneh yang menghampiriku di halte, aku tak tega membiarkannya sendirian di halte."

"Oh, sekarang seorang Huang Zi Tao pemuda bermata panda yang mempunya motto 'aku-tak-butuh-orang-lain-selain-gege-dan-Baekhyun-di-dunia-ini.' mau menolong orang lain tanpa sebab? Itu bagus!"

"Jangan salah paham, Ge." Tao melipat tangannya kesal.

"Aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi setelah dia bangun, Gege pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku menolongnya."

"Tapi wajahnya tampan sekali, coba kau lihat!"

"Masih tampan–"

"Apa kau pernah berkaca?"

"Ge!"

* * *

Putar.

Celup.

Kompres.

Putar.

Celup.

Kompres.

Hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang oleh Tao. Dengan telaten, ia merawat Kris dengan baik. Sebenarnya, jika bukan suruhan kakak tercintanya ia tak mau melakukan hal ini. Ia mengganti baju Kris dengan piyama miliknya –yang terlihat kekecilan dibadan tinggi nan atletisnya–agar demamnya tidak bertambah parah. Selain itu, ia harus dengan paksa meminumkan obat demam pada Kris yang tengah tertidur. Setelah obat itu masuk ke kerongkongan Kris, ia merasa lega dan mulai melanjutkan kembali kegiatan 'ayo-mengompres-Kris'.

Tao merasa mengantuk namun ia masih harus mengganti kompres Kris, itu artinya ia tak akan tidur semalaman.

"Edi..Edi.."

Tao secara reflek mengenggam tangan Kris, Kris menggerakan kepalanya tak nyaman, sepertinya ia tengah bermimpi buruk. Tao mengelus rambut Kris dengan lembut sambil berbisik;

"Sshh.. tenang Kris semua baik-baik saja, aku ada di sini.."

"Edi.."

Raut wajah Kris berubah menjadi tersenyum, ia kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

"Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Aku pasti sudah gila, ya.. pasti.. pasti aku sudah gila karena menolong namja ini.."

Dan dari situlah, kisah mereka di mulai.

* * *

**Other's side**

* * *

Jepret.

Lihat.

Seringai.

"Ternyata benar kata Adik Sehun, Tao memiliki sifat feminim seperti yeoja, kekekeke~"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menunjukan foto ini pada Sehun? Mungkin ia akan tertawa selama seminggu."

Luhan sebaiknya kau segera menarik kata-katamu daripada kau babak belur dihajar oleh adikmu sendiri, itu tidak lucu dan akan berdampak besar bagi tubuh mungilmu itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Preview:**

"Panda Hyung!"

"Diam! Seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu Hyung!"

"Savant syndrome?"

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke sekolah lain, anak idiot!"

"_Ya_! Awas saja kalian!"

"Memang kau bisa apa, anak panda?"

"Panda Hyung.. Saranghae.."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Annyeong! Disini KJ pertama kali buat FF cast KrisTao, mungkin banyak readers yang mikir 'Kris kayak cewek banget sih.' 'Ini TaoRis apa KrisTao?' FF ini sengaja KJ buat gitu soalnya KJ pengen buat FF yang agak beda dari FF KrisTao kebanyakan. Disini KJ mau menceritakan tentang kisah cinta seorang namja garang dan namja lugu pengidap _**Savant Syndrome**_. Kritik dan saran kalian bermanfaat untuk kelanjutan FF ini, Jangan lupa RNR Gamsahamnida! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nonsense**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"You don't love someone because they're perfect, but you love someone because they're not"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nonsense**

Author: KJbel

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama and etc

* * *

.

.

.

**Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya sendiri namun tidak untuk cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Savant Syndrome?

* * *

Sinar mentari dengan seenaknya masuk melewati celah-celah tirai jendela yang terbuka lebar, angin sepoi-sepoi masuk ke dalam kamar dan sukses mengusik tidur seorang bersurai hitam legam, mata pandanya mulai terbuka karena mendapat bisikan dari angin yang berhembus melewati telinganya. Ia menguap, ia terlihat kelelahan. Kantung matanya yang memang terlihat hitam seperti panda, bertambah bengkak karena hampir semalaman ia menjaga pemuda aneh yang–tunggu, dimana pemuda itu? Dan, sejak kapan jendelanya terbuka? Jangan bilang ia adalah seorang pencuri yang–

"Huang Zi Tao, sampai kapan kau meringkuk di–oh selamat pagi panda."

Luhan masuk sambil membawa segelas air putih, ia memberikan gelas itu pada adiknya.

"Apa pemuda itu sudah pergi?"

"Ia masih mandi, oh ya aku pinjamkan dia beberapa setel bajumu."

"Badan pemuda itu lebih besar dari badanku Ge, mana mungkin cukup."

Luhan terkikik kecil, ia mengingat kejadian saat adik tercintanya merawat Kris dengan ulet dan telaten. Belum pernah ia melihat adiknya terlihat begitu lembut di depan orang lain, dan ia merasa beruntung bisa mengabadikan momen penting yang jarang bisa ditemui.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

Tunggu, ada yang janggal.

"Tao, jangan bilang kau setelah pemuda itu sadar dari demamnya kau menyuruh tidur di lantai?"

Tao mendengus kesal, ia meminum air yang dibawa oleh Luhan dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih punya hati Ge."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau tidur di kasur?"

Tao tersedak.

Benar! Kenapa sama sekali ia tak terpikir bahwa seharusnya sekarang ia duduk di kursi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua siku tangannya, bukan tidur meringkuk di kasur seperti kucing!

"Panda Hyung~!"

Pemuda jangkung dengan pakaian tao–yang terlihat ketat–memekik kegirangan melihat Tao. Kaos putih bergambar panda itu memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang belum terbentuk secara sempurna namun sudah terlihat cukup kekar. Jelas Tao hanya memandang Kris dengan pandangan 'ada-apa-ini'.

"Kris kau–lihat Ge, bajunya kekecilan dan aku tak mau bajuku kebesaran setelah dipakai olehnya."

"Dan Kris, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidur di sini?"

"Panda Hyung tadi malam kau terlihat kecapaian, makanya Kris dengan senang hati memindahkanmu ke kasur dan kita tidur bersama!"

Jawaban Kris yang terdengar polos dan _innocent_ sukses membuat Tao tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau, astaga–"

Tao memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, apa pemuda ini bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan kalimat 'kita-tidur-bersama' semudah memotong kuku jari?

"Sudah, lebih baik bagaimana kalau kita sarapan? Bibi Park sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang lezat di bawah." Luhan merangkul pundak lebar Kris dan menuntunya ke bawah walaupun ia memberontak dan mengatakan ingin bersama Tao. Luhan menatap Tao dengan isyarat 'bersihkan-dirimu-dan-temui-aku-di-bawah-secepatnya.'

.

.

.

Menurut Luhan, Kris adalah pemuda yang lucu. Ia sangat polos dan lugu, jarang ada pemuda dengan kadar kepolosan di atas rata-rata. Apalagi di zaman seperti ini. Kris dengan lahap mengunyah makanannya. Tak sengaja, mata almond Luhan menangkap sebuah liontin berbandul bulat dengan motif naga melingkar di leher Kris. Indah sekali, liontin itu terbuat dari emas putih–itu menurut perkiraan Luhan– motifnya terlihat dibuat dengan hati-hati sehingga bisa menghasilkan gambar naga yang indah. Serta ukiran di sekitar naga yang menambah kesan elegan. Luhan berdecak kagum.

"Kris, boleh kulihat kalungmu?"

"Tentu, Lulu Hyung."

Kris melepas kalungnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, ia masih sibuk memakan telur mata sapi miliknya.

Luhan kagum, ia membolak-balik liontin dengan seksama. Liontin yang mengagumkan! Namun apa ini? Dibalik liontin itu terdapat tulisan, Luhan membacanya dengan seksama karena ukuran tulisannya yang sangat kecil.

"Siapapun yang menemukan pemuda ini, harap menghubungi nomor xxx-xxx-xxx. Ia mengidap savant syndrome."

"Savant–syndrome?"

"Kyunggie mengatakan padaku untuk menujukan liontin ini pada seseorang jika aku tersesat Hyung."

_Ding Dong~_

"Ah rupanya kau Sehun-ssi, masuklah, Luhan ada di ruang makan." Sahut Bibi Park sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengatakan terima kasih pada Bibi Park ia segera melesat menuju ruang makan.

"_Deer_, apa kau–Luhan..?"

Pemuda tanpa ekspresi dengan kulit putih pucat terdiam, kekasih tercintanya tengah mengusap lembut surai pirang seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap sambil tersenyum miris. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaan kekasih tercintanya.

"Cadel? Tumben kau datang–Huang Xiao Lu!"

"Tao–astaga Sehun!"

Tao melongo tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Gegenya terhadap pemuda asing itu, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku menganggu kalian. Maaf."

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu meninggalkan Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, Kris yang tidak menahu hanya melakukan sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

"Sehun ini salah paham! Dia, dia–ah dia kekasih Tao."

Sehun menengok ke arah Tao yang membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Apa katanya tadi? Sepertinya Tao harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan telinganya yang sepertinya tidak beres.

"Gege jangan–"

Luhan menatap Tao dengan pandangan memelas. Tao tau apa akibatnya jika ia tidak segera membantu Gegenya, ia tak mau hidup tanpa Gegenya selama dua minggu. Ini demi kepentingan perutnya.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan panda ganasmu mempunyai kekasih setampan dia?"

"Dasar albino! Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku jelek? Dan apa itu? Panda ganas?"

Entah kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka jadi begini.

"Memang benar, kau panda liar yang kabur dari hutan dan menetap di kandang rusa yang cantik." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, berusaha mengejek Tao.

"Oh Se–"

"Kau... mau mati ya?"

Dengan mengenggam pisau dapur di tangan kanannya, Luhan dengan berani mengacungkan pisau di hadapan kekasih tercintanya. Sang kekasih hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya keras dan berpikir apa yang membuat rusa cantiknya–astaga, rusa cantik.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku ini manly! Apa kau buta?"

"_Deer_, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau kau tak suka dipanggil 'cantik'."

"Sekali lagi kudengar kau memanggilku cantik, bersiaplah mati ditanganku, Oh Sehun-ssi."

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar kekasihmu Tao?"

"Bu–maksudku iya–maksudku bukan–maksudku iya."

"Hohoho~ Tao-er kau malu? Manisnya~" Luhan menendang kaki tao, ia harus berbohong, itu demi keselamatan Luhan dan perut tao.

"Kris, ayo kuantar kau pulang."

"_Shireo_!" Kris memundurkan badannya, ia menatap Tao dengan ketakutan. Tao mengernyitkan keningnya, apa ia tadi membentaknya sehingga membuatnya bergetar ketakutan seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa?"

"A–aku tak mau pulang! Kris mau di sini saja!"

"Apa kau gila?" Tao memincingkan matanya tajam, sudah cukup ia berpura-pura menjadi kekasih namja aneh ini. Ia muak.

"Hei Xiao Lu, kekasih tao itu–apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Se–sebenarnya..."

"?" Sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Luhan, seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Raut wajah Oh Sehun yang biasanya datar sekarang berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau.. serius?"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedih, lagi-lagi ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan yang menunjukan bahwa ia miris melihat keadaan Kris sekarang.

"Xiao Lu, apa kau sudah memberita–"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong oleh ponselnya yang berdering, mau tidak mau ia harus mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Baik, aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"Xiao Lu–maaf si topeng malaikat itu menyuruhku datang ke kantor sekarang."

_Chu~_

"Aku pergi dulu, _Chagi_~"

Tao bengong, entah kenapa reflek ia menutupi wajah kris dengan tangannya. Orang seperti Kris tak perlu melihat kejadian seperti ini, dia namja polos.

"Panda Hyung, lepaskan!"

"Huang Xiao Lu.." Luhan meneguk ludahnya keras.

"Oh Sehun." Sehun hanya melenggang pergi, berusaha mengacuhkan Tao.

"_You shouldn't make this 'innocent-man' saw something horibble like that._"

.

.

.

_Ding dong~_

"Sebentar!"

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menggaruk kepalanya, ia melihat sekelilingnya–berharap bahwa tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia ada di sini–Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aneh sekali pemuda bermata doe ini.

"Apa benar ini rumah–err.. Wang Xiao Lu?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud Huang Xiao Lu, itu aku sendiri."

"Ah, maaf menganggu Huang-ssi. Tapi, apa benar Kris ada di sini? Pemuda dengan tubuh menjulang dengan rambut pirang keemasan, apa dia benar ada di sini?"

"Ah, Kris ada di dalam. Masuklah dulu." Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melepas sepatu kulitnya yang terlihat mahal. Ia pasti bukan orang biasa.

"Kris Hyung?"

"Kyungiee~" Kris dengan manja memeluk pemuda manis bermata bulat itu erat-erat, pemuda itu terus mengusap surai emas kris dengan lembut–walau ia harus sedikit jinjit karena tinggi badannya terbilang pendek dibanding tubuh raksasa kris– raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat menahan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar, bahkan ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kr–Kris Hyung kau kemana saja? Aku khawatir kau tau?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, adik sepupu Kris. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badanya, Tao hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia balas mengangguk pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Huang-ssi, dan–"

"Tao, panggil saja begitu."

"Sekali terima kasih banyak."

"Kyunggie? Kita mau kemana?"

"Babamu mencemaskanmu, apa kau tak bersalah meninggalkannya sendirian, eum?" Kris mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh darinya, raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya merosot jatuh, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"K–Kyung, tak bisakah aku tinggal di sini? B–Baba benci, Kris benci Baba.."

"Kris Hyung, aku tahu kalau kau membenci Babamu, tapi tak bisakah kau kembali padanya sekarang? Ia mencemaskanmu.."

"_Shireo_! Kyunggie jahat!"

"Kris!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Kris yang berlari ke dalam kamar secara tiba-tiba, namun tak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh meja di sebelahnya dan ia jatuh secara mengenaskan. Tao dan Luhan berusaha membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, dengan perlahan mereka memapah Kyungsoo ke sofa.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar merepot–aish sial."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, tangan mungilnya mulai memijit pergelangan kakinya yang terasa nyeri bukan main. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Kris memberontak tak mau pulang seperti itu?"

"Babanya, selalu memperlakukannya seperti boneka."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Kris Hyung, ia memiliki kecerdasan di atas orang-orang normal. Ia menguasai bahasa inggris sejak umur sepuluh tahun, ia menguasai bahasa korea pada umur dua belas tahun–karena memang pada usia itu ia harus pindah dari China ke Korea Selatan– ia bahkan dapat memainkan Chopin's Etude Op.25 hanya dengan sekali mendengarnya di konser pianist terkenal. Baba Kris tak bisa menerima bahwa anak semata wayangnya mengidap savant syndrome, maka dari itu ia mendidik Kris untuk menjadi orang normal dengan cara memaksanya untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Kekesalan ayahnya memuncak saat Mama Kris meninggal karena sakit keras, sejak saat itu ia bahkan tak jarang memukul Kris Hyung dengan tongkat jika ia memberontak, maka dari itu, maka dari itu– .." Kyungsoo tak sadar bila pelupuk matanya penuh dengan air mata, ia mengusap kelopak matanya agar tak meneteskan air mata. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kris bahwa ia tak akan menangis lagi, sekecil apapun janji yang telah kau buat, kau tak boleh mengingkarinya bukan?

Tao terdiam.

Luhan terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kris–astaga.." Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, ia tak habis pikir bahwa Kris mengalami kehidupan yang sangat berat, lebih berat dua kali lipat dari kehidupannya sendiri–yang ia anggap sudah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya botak karena stress–

Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, nampaknya ia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Kris.

"Savant Syndrome itu apa?"

"Lalu kenapa Baba Kris sangat jahat pada Kris?"

Sekarang, Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala adiknya dengan menggunakan tongkat wushu yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang terdengar polos hanya bisa tertawa kecil, ia menyamankan duduknya agar bisa berbicara dengan nyaman.

"Pertanyaanmu terdengar polos sekali, Tao-ssi.."

"Bukan polos tapi bodoh." Cibir Luhan sambil memukul kepala tao yang sukses membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh ya bisakah kau tak menggunakan sufix 'ssi' lagi? Anggap saja kami temanmu, jangan terlalu formal Kyungsoo.."

"Baiklah–savant syndrome adalah suatu kondisi di mana orang menunjukan kemampuan mendalam dan luar biasa dalam kapasitas atau kemampuan yang jauh melebihi apa yang dianggap normal. Lima puluh persen dari penderita Savant Syndrome menderita autisme dan lima puluh persen lainnya sering memiliki gangguan psikologis atau penyakit mental."

"Jadi, Tao kau paham kan maksudnya?"

"Maksudmu Kris menderita autisme?"

"Tepat."

.

.

.

_Krek~_

"Siapa?"

"Tao."

"Panda Hyung!" Kris melompat dari kasur dan menubruk Tao sehingga membuat Tao jatuh terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin, Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan kesal, ia mendorong tubuh besar Kris menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Diam! Seharunya aku yang memanggilmu Hyung!"

"Aniya! (Tidak!) Panda Hyung lebih dewasa dari Kris. Kata Mama, Kris harus memanggil lelaki yang lebih tua dari Kris Hyung/Gege. Sementara jika perempuan yang lebih tua dari Kris, Kris harus memanggilnya Noona/Jiejie."

"Tapi aku baru berumur enam belas tahun! Sedangkan kau? Kau berusia delapan belas tahun!"

"Panda Hyung!"

Tao menghela nafas kesal, ia bangkit dan duduk di samping Kris. Ia bisa melihat tangan panjang kris yang masih bergetar ketakutan, walau terlihat bahagia Kris menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan menunjukan ekspresi bahagia. Ia terlalu banyak disakiti.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tao, ia mengenggam tangan besar Kris dengan tangan lentiknya. Ia menatap Kris dengan lembut, ia tersenyum lembut sambil menarik tangan Kris keluar beranda kamarnya.

Hamparan rumput hijau menyapa penglihatan Kris, Kris hampir meloncat ke bawah jika Tao tidak menahannya dengan teriakan melengking miliknya. Sudah lama Kris tak melihat hamparan rumput hijau dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga di dalamnya. Sebuah air mancur berukuran sedang mengalunkan gemericik air yang membuat suasana hati menjadi tenang, sebuah bangku taman tergeletak di sana, Kris dengan suara manja miliknya Kris menarik tangan tao dan memintanya untuk segera turun ke bawah.

"Mama, akhirnya Kris bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi.."

"Mama! Apa kau melihatnya? Jika bisa, ayo pergi berpiknik seperti dulu lagi!"

"Kris Ge.."

"Mama! Cepat turunlah! Kris menunggumu di sini!"

Tao menepuk bahu lebar Kris, ia menatap Kris yang memandangnya dengan pandangan iba. Sebenarnya kenapa Tuhan memberikan manusia se-baik, se-polos, dan se-lugu Kris cobaan yang begitu berat?

"Kris Ge, sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Matahari semakin terik, apa kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Panda Hyung, kau tak ingin berpiknik?"

"Berpiknik di halaman belakang rumahmu sendiri? Lucu sekali."

"Hyung~"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Tao menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk Kris.

.

.

.

"Xiao Lu, apa boleh aku menitipkan Kris di sini?"

Luhan hampir menyemburkan teh yang ia minum, apa katanya? Menitipkan Kris? Di sini?"

"Err–bukan bermaksud menolak, tapi aku hanya tidak yakin jika ia bisa akrab dengan Tao. Kau tau Tao mempunyai pribadi yang keras dan tak peduli pada orang lain, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayakan Kris pada Tao jika sikapnya saja begitu?"

"Dan tolong panggil aku Luhan."

"Kumohon, kurasa dengan adanya peran tao, ia bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Apa? Peran tao? Maksud–"

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget, beberapa kali ia mengucek-ucek matanya berharap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya adalah nyata. Kris terlihat tiduran di paha tao sambil menikmati apel yang dikupas oleh Tao. Sesekali, Tao tersenyum kecil sambil melanjutkan kegiatan 'mengupas-apel-untuk-Kris'

"Baik, aku setuju."

"Karena mungkin Kris juga dapat meluluhkann es yang ada di dalam hati tao."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

a/n:

Annyeong! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa lanjut juga epep ini (_._)" maaf kalau ada typo dan kawan-kawan/? Ide bikinnya dateng tiba-tiba dan itu kalau gak segera di ketik/? Bakalan ilang dan berubah lagi dari alur awal/? RnR?


End file.
